


Ménage à Trois

by Yiiiiikes



Series: Sincerely Yours, Love Me [2]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: The Hotel Cortez is a terrible place to look for love, but you didn't exactly come here looking for it. It found you. Twice. Unfortunately.





	Ménage à Trois

I met The Countess at a party. I'd been hotel hopping around L.A. for nearly a month, and I didn't have much left in terms of money. So of course, I made the most self destructive choice possible and spent the last 200 something dollars I had on a weekend stay at The Cortez. This was back when they had just started gaining prominence both from their private avante garde fashion shows, rich history, and recently remodeled rooms. I figured if I was going to go broke, I may as well go broke and have a damn good time doing it.

I had initially resigned myself to spending the evening at the open bar, drinking until someone needed to escort me back to my room. The party was there to celebrate the one year anniversary of the Hotel going into new management or something along those lines. It didn't really matter to me, I was already half drunk by the time I had reached the bar; the mini fridge in my room was woefully stocked with tiny bottles of expensive liqueur, or it least it had been up until I got to it.

I didn't notice her watching me from across the room. I was in too much of a compromised state to notice much of anything, really. I did however take notice of her when she sat down next to me.The black and white pattern of her dress made my head spin but I was so enchanted by her that I couldn't look away. Maybe it was the fact that I was intoxicated, maybe it was the ethereal charm of the countess herself, but something about her just screamed,  _you are going to be staying at the Hotel Cortez for much longer than you had anticipated._

 

I met James three days later. I had sufficiently overstayed my welcome and had been ignoring phone calls from my bank for the last 24 hours. I had taken to wandering around the halls in a drunken stupor (when I say I took advantage of the open bar, I mean it) when he found me. 

I didn't know where I was, I was hardly sure of whether it was day or night. I'll admit it: I was a huge mess. I was sitting on the floor, clutching the wall, crying. My fingernails sunk into old wallpaper. I realized I wasn't in the renovated part of the hotel anymore. I must have been somewhere near the basement, but I didn't know exactly where.

I was lost, crying and only half sober when I felt his hand cup my cheek.

"Come now dear," he said. "This is no place for a lady like you."

I still don't know what it is that either of them saw in me.

I've been staying at the Cortez for nearly six months now. James made a proposition the night he found me. After he'd guided me back into my room and left me to sober up for a while he re-appeared in my room. He stood at the foot of my bed and we made a deal. I could stay at the Hotel for as long as I liked on the condition that I spent every evening with him. Although it wasn't spoken aloud, I knew what he was asking of me. But hell, I wasn't in the position to say no to a sugar daddy, so I agreed.

So I'm sure one could imagine my surprise when the next evening I was escorted into a room with a full dinner table set up, with James sat at the end of it, wearing the most frighteningly charming smile I'd ever seen. And that was how every evening went from that night on. Of course, as the evening dragged on into night, I would no doubt be on my way back to my room or down to get a drink, when The Countess would find me. Some nights we went to lavish parties held in the hotel, some nights it was just her and I. I didn't feel guilty about it at first. Neither one of them had asked to be exclusive with me, and I didn't figure their paths would cross enough for either of them to know anyways.

That is until the third week of my stay. The maid, who i'd learn was names Ms. Evers, had escorted me up to James room, as usual but when I opened the door, I came to find my two lovers, sitting at opposite ends of the table. It wasn't a confrontation as I had initially assumed upon seeing them, but instead a long standing tradition. Since then though, things have been a bit more... Tense. It was obvious without either of them having to say it that they both wanted me to choose. It was James who finally gave me an ultimatum. It was him, or it was the countess.

I left dinner that night with a lot of thinking to do. What I ended up doing was drinking myself to sleep, feeling to pressured to even consider who I would choose. I spent the next three says in a drunken stupor, missing dinners with James, nights with The countess, and God knows what else until I finally gained the sense to quit acting like a child and make a decision. I had just come back from dinner with James, a beautiful new ring on my finger, and a blissful smile on my face when I noticed the note left on my pillow. In ink smeared cursive, the card stock paper read: 

 

                                                                                        _"I am going to make you wish you chose me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I actually spent more than 15 minutes writing this one. lmao hopefully that means this piece is a little better than the steve/reader one.


End file.
